


Two for Tragedy

by Neqtarr



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neqtarr/pseuds/Neqtarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pandora Hearts one-shot.<br/>Alternate universe short story, where so called ”Tragedy of Sablier” happens despite Jack and Oswald having an affair.</p><p>“I carry your heart with me<br/>(I carry it in my heart)<br/>I am never without it<br/>(anywhere I go you go,my dear; and whatever is done<br/>by only me is your doing,my darling)...”</p><p>Source:<a href="http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poems/famous/love/#ixzz3eHbK3Erb">x</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for Tragedy

 

 

The voices were noisy. They were everywhere—bouncing from the walls, filling the every corner of the room. The world was screaming. And so was he...from inside. And the smell of death. It was so familiar. 

A water drop fell into Jack’s forehead as he was leaning into the wall of Alice’s room. His hand rested on his waist as for keeping something inside for a little longer. The blood had stained his gloomy face as a lonely tear fell down his cheek. He could not hold his stare too long in one place, so he kept gazing upwards. Had there always been a hole up there? Like this he could almost see the stars.

“—Lacie… I am sorry. I failed.” He mouthed, letting out a desperate cough with a hint of laughter. 

He had been so close. He had defeated Oswald. He had found Alice. One moment, one word, and this world would have been _hers_ again. But he wasn’t enough. For some reason he couldn’t force himself to do it. For some reason he had been too powerless. _She_ had used his power against him. She had sealed Jack Vessalius away together with her sister. 

/Lacie… I hope you are satisfied only with Sablier../

 

Jack heard a dragging voice, enclosing surely. Slowly, he turned his head. He felt pain by only looking the source of the voice, still coming closer. He wanted to close his eyes. But forced himself to look the outcome of his deeds. It was his doing after all. His and only his.

The dark silhouette of a man was coming closer. It was no question who that man was. Raven black hair, now tainted in deep crimson. Oswald Baskerville was limbing near. So -- he was still alive?. /Huh… I should have know that you wouldn’t die so easily. You are a Baskerville after all…/

The Glen was already half-dead and Jack couldn’t help but wonder what unholy power kept him moving. The mouth of his friend was filled with blood, liquid dropping off from between his delicate lips. It conquered his beautiful features. Oswald's mouth stayed open, searching for words. For blondette's pure surprise, he found a weak and gently voice coming out of those pale lips.

“Jack…”

He chuckled weakly, acting defeated. Jack Vessalius, dramatic as always. “I am sorry, Oswald... Truly sorry. I couldn’t take my duty to the end." He didn't need to defend himself nor he meant to. But for Oswald's sake-- to ease his mind from the weight of his duty-- he was eager to say anything. /I am sorry, my beloved./ "..I was weak. Kill me now if you wish. Otherwise _the will is_ going to get me. It is searching for the man, who hurt his beloved Alice. The one to blame who made her cry.”

He kept smiling weakly, his usual carefree smile though the athmosphere was everything but like the old days. That screaming. Alice was right. Jack was able to hear it. He could hear Oz screaming through his tears. And those tears were among the many souls falling deep into the Abyss. Jack tilted his head. The dead body of young girl, Alice, was laying in the middle of the room. She had been a brave girl, it was no shame to lose for her.

“… I will die with no regrets. I just wanted to feel alive again and made my choice. Kill me, Oswald. But if you do it, do it fast. The cut head of the wolf still bites.”

Jack murmured. Something grabbed him from the hand and a heavy thumb followed it. Oswald had reached him at last and was laying now near his feet, keeping his hands in his.

The amazement in Jack's face was real. /Why Oswald? Why are you doing this?/ Soon, the expression turned into pure, sincere pain. He had tried to kill him. He had betrayed him. Oh, Oswald... how naïve of you. And there was nothing but sorrow and regret in his soul.

“I… I knew you would stop…” Deep rusty voice whispered as the second wave of his blood reached his cheek. There it reached the chest, then the floor. Jack dared not to look Oswald’s broken body, knowing it was all his fault. But he could feel it. He felt everything as the warm liquid doused his clothes.

He had stopped, indeed. He had used the chain of Lacie to stab himself right after Alice had taken her own life. But he had made it for no specific reason. That didn’t make him a better person at all.

“Go away Oswald, don’t touch me. I don’t deserve you.” Jack hissed with cold voice and ripped his own hand from his. Even knowing, that neither of them had power to move, he tried to reach power into his legs to escape. He couldn’t move even he wanted to. He closed his eyes, so at least he could not see him. And despite. even his eyes closed, he could feel his warmth -He felt the intermittent breathing of his friend on hi sin... The whole overwhelming presence of his. It was torture.

“I forgive you, Jack. Now you just need to forgive yourself.”  
“No Oswald. That is not the case. I am a selfish man. I hurt you—I hurt everyone just to feel alive. And I am not completely sure if I even hesitated once. I am the worst.”  
“—I.. I am sorry I wasn’t there for you.”  
“Idiot, don’t say things like that! You were always there. You were enough. And I realized it only now when it’s all too late.”

Finally, Jack opened his eyes and he met the sad dark lavender eyes of his. The life had ran away from those gloomy eyes-- but there was still a little spark left. Glen had made his way closer to him, resting his ivory temple on Jack’s chest.

“I love you, Jack Vessalius.”

Tears met again man's eyes. The pain was still there, but for some reason he was happy. Everything hurt both mentally and physically. But this feeling... Was it selfish to keep it?

“ I love you too, Oswald Baskerville. I am very grateful for the every moment I could share with you.”

Something was coming closer. Maybe the Will of the Abyss was finally reaching them as Sablier was slowly sinking into the Abyss.

/Everyone here should be able to get into the cycle of rebirth. I wonder if Gil and Vince are alright…/

Jack started to pet his beloveds head, tracing his slim fingers through Oswald's ebony hair. The dark hair covered in blood sticked into his fingers and by every second Oswald breathed more deeply. 

“It’s coming to get me. There is not much time. You may still go if you want.”

“Haha.. Oh, Jack I know you are not that stupid. I can feel it in my body. I am not here for too long...”  
Jack smirked. “.. A pity. I would have liked to have more time… us laying like this.”

Oswald raised his head, couching red liquid from his mouth into Jack’s neck after kissing gently the palm of his neck.

“ I will find you.”  
“Huh?”  
“I promise to find you. In another life- we will meet again after 100 years.”  
“Oh, really?” Jack laughed bitterness in his voice.  
“Very well, Oswald. I am waiting for you then.”

Jack took something from his pocket and silently gave it into Oswald’s hand. The item was pair of scissors. The will of the Abyss probably wouldn't forgive him so easily and falling alive into the Abyss would make him chain. This was only way for him. And this task was something he would trust only into Oswald's hands.

“Then I have to ask you a favor. Please, do it before it finds me. If that happens.. You can’t fill up your promise…”

 

He couldn’t see Glen’s face but he saw a weak nod as he raised them above Jack’s heart.

“It’s okay. After all... it belongs to you..”  
He said, letting out a deep gasp as a sharp voice pierced through the silence -- and his body. The torso with golden longs was becoming colder as he peacefully closed his eyes, smile on his lips and sliding onto his side. Oswald left just a minute after, keeping him in tight embrace, thw foreign object still in his loved one's chest.

 

\---

 

A young boy, not over 16, sat in the chilly street as the snowflakes danced in the air. He passionately watched the pass-byers, searching for someone -- as he had done all his life.

An automobile stopped right there. The golden haired boy was rising to escape as he had learned to run away from his sins all his life. Still, the familiar voice stopped him, full with memories and emotions. His world stood still.

“I found you.” Emeral-eyed boy smiled, as the other turned over.  
“What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> 14/12/2015: Got myself to read whole fic through (again), since I have made a lot of progress in writing. I changed the title, because in the first place, I wasn't quite satisfied with it. The title got it's name from Nightwish's track called "Two for tragedy".  
> I (also) edited some spelling and as well as the pacing. Some would have thought that it would have been easier, if I hadn't posted this piece back then in the first place-- but I am really keen to this, because it started my writing journey. And day after the day, I have really become better in it. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I have a way too many headcanons, which I want to write down -- but too few talent. Still, I have no intentions to give up. Enjoy ☆
> 
> P.s. Positive critism is always welcome. I, also, try to edit this from spelling errors, but as a non-native, something can slip through. You are allowed to point them out as well. (❀ฺ´∀`❀ฺ)


End file.
